Sapphiron (tactics)
=General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Frostwyrm Lair, Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Attacks and Abilities= * It is immune to frost spells. * Icebolt- Deals 2625-3375 frost damage, 10 yard splash radius, 25 second duration, stuns for 3 sec. Only occurs when it is in the air. Appears to induce an iceblock-like effect with the functionality of the Mage's Ice Block spell; ie. you cannot take any action but are immune to attack for the duration. Ice Block last for 22 secs. * Frost Breath - Slow-moving, wide-range "ice bomb" AoE attack. It can be resisted. Only happens when Sapphiron is in the air - he breathes a cloud of frost which floats slowly to the ground and explodes when it touches the ground, doing 75000-125000 damage in a 70 yard radius. Sapphiron will land after Frost Breath. It appears that only being frozen solid from Icebolt's iceblock effect will allow players to survive. It also seems to break the iceblock effect after the attack has finished. Possible strategy may be to purposely freeze as much of the raid as possible before the attack lands. It is unknown whether the Mage's normal Ice Block spell will cancel the damage. You probably can out-distance it because it is slow (needs about 5-6 secs to reach the ground) and hits only in the middle of the room, not the whole room (it is not targeted). * Frost Aura - Frost-damage DoT-type attack. 100 yard radius, damages afflicted targets for 600 frost damage every second. Keeps applying. (Can be partially resisted) * Life Drain - 12 second duration, 100 yard range, curse-type. Drains 1750 to 2250 health and heals Sapphiron for 3500 to 4500 every 3 sec. Used every 24 secs as well. * Blizzard - Much denser and larger than normal Blizzard. Deals 3063 to 3937 damage every 2 sec. Slows movement speed by 65%, 15 sec duration. =Background= An ancient servant of Malygos, - the Hand of Magic - Sapphiron was a blue dragon who lived with a powerful brood in Northrend by the Dragonblight, where he communed with the ancient spirits of the dead dragons. Sapphiron was magnificently powerful, and protected the lands of Icecrown as best he could. Though Ner'zhul's malevolent influence defiled the Dragonblight, Sapphiron continued to guard his hoard of treasure from intruders. Anub'arak, the King of Azjol-Nerub, thought that perhaps by equipping themselves with Sapphiron's treasures, he and Arthas might be more prepared for the perilous journey through Azjol-Nerub. Arthas agreed, and journeyed into Sapphiron's lair with Anub'arak. Sapphiron gloated at the mortals as they approached him, and he and his dragons attacked with all their might, unleashing their strange, cold magics upon them. In the end, despite all odds, Arthas was victorious, and Sapphiron was defeated. As a final, clinching victory, however, Arthas used what remained of his dwindling power to recreate Sapphiron as a frost wyrm to serve the Scourge. thumb|The Wyrm Sapphiron Sapphiron was called upon to destroy the dwarves guarding the gates to Azjol-Nerub, but the great dragon was left outside of the tunnels, where he guarded it against all who would disturb his new master. Some years later the Scourge attacked once again and Sapphiron was sent with Kel'Thuzad to the Eastern Plaguelands to guard the majordomo in Naxxramas. =Top 5 Kills= # 09/02/06 - Death and Taxes - Korgath (US) http://dtguild.com =Loot table= ;Normal ;Shoulder enchants * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=58 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=59 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=47 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=69 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=93 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=91 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=111 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=114 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=116 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=119 PTR drop * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=237 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=238 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=239 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=240 =External Links= *Sapphiron (Warcraft III) *Sapphiron & Kel'Thuzad's Chamber video *Exploited Killshot from 8/19/06 Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses